


Last Kiss

by lilstrawbaby



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Desire, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Star-crossed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't that your cue, Croyden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Reed wanted to burst into tears, to rage against life's unfairness, but she would never have done that in front of her. Stella was so stoic and tough and Tanya knows she won't appreciate her snotting all over her like an overly attached child, especially since she has no reason to claim an attachment to her. Instead, she employed the old "stiff upper lip" the Brits are so good at and tried to pretend her heart wasn't threatening to break whenever she saw her those last days.

With Spector in custody in the hospital, the case was wrapped and Stella prepared to return to England. The PSNI planned to surprise her with a small going away party, and a some of them were actually sorry to see her go. While they hadn't appreciated her arrival, they came to respect and even like the intense DSI, intending to send her off Belfast-style. Mary changed her flight while Dani and McNally stalled her, pretending to be missing a critical report to the case that would require a rewrite and her signature. Tanya was supposed to pick the three up and get them to the pub-a quick stop for a "personal errand" was McNally's excuse to get them there, and with everyone fully versed on Gibson's drinking habits thanks to the sleazy tabloid-style writings of Ned Callan, she would suggest they grab a quick drink while she took care of her business. There was plenty of time before her flight, so it was a no brainer that she would agree, which she did.

She was at the back of the line and leapt into the air when the room erupted into shouts of greeting at her entry. Pressing a hand to her chest, she stepped further into the room, allowing herself to be ushered to the center by Dani and McNally, still in shock at seeing the large crowd gathered for her. Offering a small smile, she let them pull her by her arm to a table and practically pushed her into a seat. After thanking everyone for all of their work and the (somewhat) successful closing of their case, she implored everyone to get shitfaced because they deserved it.

Graciously, she spoke with everyone who came to their table, individually thanking them and congratulating them on their successes and/or offering advice if solicited because surprisingly, some of them wished to benefit from her expertise and experience. When Ferrington and McNally wandered off to chat with people around the bar, Reed and Gibson sat, nursing their drinks and trying not to openly stare at each other. In the privacy of their own minds, each wondered what the other was thinking and where this was going.

As the well-wishing petered out and everyone got down to serious fun and drinking, the two women were left alone to contemplate the meaning of their relationship, if that's what one could call it. While Reed was left grasping for topics of "safe" conversation, Stella waited like a sphinx, unwilling to budge from the position of safety she regained after her last colossal fuck up where Reed was concerned. Whatever the doe-eyed Professor wanted from her, she was going to have to coax it out as Stella was giving nothing away.

Unable to express her thoughts in such a public setting, she mentally organized them and watched Stella drink. After her third Scotch neat, Reed sighed and suggested they leave. Stella hummed and made the observation that the other woman needed to get home to her family in a perfectly neutral tone that irritated Reed to her bones. She made sure Gail and Dani both had rides home before rounding Stella up with a playful "the train is leaving the station," finding she wasn't concerned with the openly curious looks and knowing smiles directed at the two.

In her car, the radio played softly in the background as Reed made her way through the mostly empty streets to the Merchant, neither woman uttering a word. Much to Stella's surprise, Reed parked the car and got out, her gaze focused on her. Smirking, she gave a shrug and turned to enter the hotel, with Reed trailing after her with determination. They reached the bank of elevators and stopped, waiting for the car to arrive, and Gibson turned, observing the brunette, who silently watched her in turn. The sharp ding of the elevator's arrival shook them from their silent standoff.

Playfully, Stella teased, "Isn't that your cue, Croyden?"

"We have to talk," Reed responded stubbornly, leading the way into the elevator car.

Impressed, the blonde followed. No further words were spoken until they were safely locked behind the door in Stella's room and every nook and cranny had been investigated, Gibson's new personal safety protocol, at least until she left Belfast behind for good. Draping her trench across the sofa, she plopped on the bed, leaning back on her arms and studying the darker woman with interest.

"Speak," Stella commanded.

"Had I known you would come into my life, I would've waited forever for you," Reed blurted out, surprising them both.

Gibson stared at her with wide blue eyes, her mouth open. "That...is not what I expected from you."

"I know you didn't, and that's why I had to say it." Reed sat heavily on the bed beside her, her shoulders slumping. "My husband and I were already thirty when we met. I think we were both in a hurry to settle down and start a family, we weren't getting any younger, you know. We had our careers established and we were successful, and we felt we could, at that point, provide for children. To be honest, I'm not sure it was love that brought us together so much as a simple understanding that we wanted the same things and could come together as a team to achieve those goals."

"How perfectly awful," Stella offered bluntly, though her tone was gentle.

"It is, and the only thing I don't regret are my sweet babies."

"It doesn't have to mean anything."

Aghast, Reed cried, "How can you say that? I'm not judging you, Stella, you're a grown woman with needs. But you're also not committed to anyone, so you aren't risking hurting a partner in the process. We may not be in love, but my husband is good to us."

"I wasn't talking about us sharing a sweet night. I meant the pass I made at you before, that doesn't have to mean anything. It was bad timing and poor judgement on my part. I'm sorry for causing you so much distress, that was never my intention." What she doesn't add is that it was so much more than that, that Reed wasn't just another warm body to give her the release she desperately needed to relieve the enormous pressures of responsibility and guilt that were weighing her down.

"Don't you understand? It means something! YOU mean something to me! I've never felt this way about anyone and while it scares me to death, I also can't bear to let you go without ever telling you."

"Reed," she trailed off, staring at her hands, too stunned to find the right words, so she settled for, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't! Either you don't know the effect you have on people or you simply don't care, but you are a force of nature, Stella. And when you breeze in and out of people's lives, you leave damage in your wake whether you intend to or not."

Jerking as if she'd been slapped, she stared at the other woman. "You're the second person to say that to me since I've been here."

"You took my breath the very first time I saw you. Something about you cried out to me and all I could think about was finding a way to get closer to you. At the time, I didn't recognize it as physical attraction, I just thought, this is a woman I could be friends with, who will understand how hard it is to do this job and be a woman."

"And now you're in love with me?"

"I didn't say I was in love. I'm attracted to you, I'm-I'm in like with you."

Stella erupted into a giggle fit, charming Reed further, though she was simultaneously miffed at being laughed at. Seeing the chagrin on the Professor's face she calmed herself and took Reed's hands into her own and murmured, "I'm in like with you too, I'm only sorry that I came along too late. You've promised yourself to someone else, you believe in the vows you made and stand behind them. I can't tell you how deeply I respect you for that. That takes great strength and conviction, and in this day and age, is practically nonexistent."

"Thank you?"

"You should be proud. Not many can resist me, but I respect and care for you too deeply to persuade you into bending to my will."

"You know."

"Of course I know, I'm not blind, nor am I a fool. It's the one asset I can always rely on." Switching gears, her eyes softened and she squeezed Reed's hands gently. "But never with you. I'm not in the habit of giving parts of myself away, but you will always have a piece of my heart, Tanya Reed Smith. I could never forget you because of the profound effect you've had on me."

"Meeting you has reminded me of who I used to be and I want to get back in touch with that person. I'm sorry I can't have you, but I will always remember you."

Pressing her lips to Reed's velvety cheek, she gave her a watery smile and stood, clearing her throat. "Clean break?"

"It will be easier for both of us. But that doesn't mean I won't think of you often."

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Detective Superintendent."

Reed rose and crossed the room to the door, her palm resting on the handle. She paused as she heard Stella take a breath and waited for her to speak.

In an emotion-laden voice, she said, "I will think of you too, Reed, please don't ever doubt that."

The women exchanged a long last look before Reed walked out of Stella's life forever.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Promise Too Late by Reba McEntire. I couldn't resist after it came up on my playlist. This is my first attempt at these characters, so I hope I'm not too far off the mark. My apologies for the double whammy of being an American AND a southerner. ;)


End file.
